Animaniacs: The Warner's Lot Song/The Big Candy Store/Bumbie's Mom Credits (1993)
"The Big Candy Store" Story by Sherri Stoner Paul Rugg Written by Paul Rugg Directed by Jon McClenahan "Bumbie's Mom" Written by Sherri Stoner Directed by Barry Caldwell Jon McClenahan Senior Producer Tom Ruegger Producers Rich Arons Sherri Stoner Theme by Richard Stone Music by Richard Stone Additional Music by Carl Johnson Musician Bryan Pezzone Casting & Voice Direction Andrea Romano Starring the Voices of Rob Paulsen as Yakko, Pinky Jess Harnell as Wakko Tress MacNeille as Dot Sherri Stoner as Slappy Nathan Ruegger as Skippy Jeff Bennett as Flaxseed Tanenr King as Bumbie Julie Bernstein as Singer Colin Wells as Colin Supervising Story Editors Tom Ruegger Paul Rugg Sherri Stoner Story Editors Peter Hastings Tom Minton Series Writers Peter Hastings Nicholas Hollander John P. McCann Tom Minton Deanna Oliver Randy Rogel Tom Ruegger Paul Rugg Sherri Stoner Series Directors Rich Arons Barry Caldwell Michael Gerard Alfred Gimeno Bob Kline Jenny Lerew Rusty Mills Audu Paden Greg Reyna Lenord Robinson Title Cards Rusty Mills Series B.G. Design Dan McHugh Main Title Music: Richard Stone Lyrics: Tom Ruegger Direction: Rich Arons Animation: Tokyo Movie Shinsha Co., Ltd. Opening Titles Animation Rich Arons Storyboards Brian Mitchell Audu Paden Larry Scholl Al Zegler B.G. Paint Ann Guenther Jeff Richards Model Design Kexx Singleton Mark Zoeller B.G. Key Design Grigor Boy John Koch Ink & Paint Supervisor Bunny Munns Color Key Richard Daskas Robin Kane Bunny Munns Chris Naylor Linda Redondo B.G. Color Key Carolyn Guske Mark Up Jean DuBois Lisa Leonardo Valerie Walker Painter Eric Nordberg Retake Coordinator Howard Schwartz Animation Checking Jan Browning Brenda Brummet Jennifer Damiani Bunty Dranko Karl Jacobs Howard Schwartz Production Coordinator Ken Fredrich Copying & Shipping Carlton Batten Ann Durand Digital Production Alan G. Brown for Animated F/X, Inc. Production Administrator Alyson Brown Post Production Supervisor Joe Sandusky Supervising Film Editor Joe Gall ADR Coordinator Kelly Ann Foley Film Editors Al Breitenbach Kelly Ann Foley Theresa Gilroy-Nielsen Sound Reading Bradley Carow Steve Siracusa Denise Whitfield Re-Recording Mixers Thomas J. Maydeck, C.A.S. Russell Brower Sound Effects Russell Brower Robert Hargreaves Matt Thorne Sound Effects Editors Russell Brower Robert Hargreaves Matthew A. Thorne Re-Recording Engineers Gregory Cathcart Tom Maydeck ADR Recording Mark Keatts Music Editor Tom Lavin for Triad Music Dialogue Editors Mark Keatts Aaron L. King Mick Brooling Andrew L. King Bob Lacivita Jeff M. Sliney Voice Recording Studio Soundcastle/Postmodern Harry Andronis, Engineer Gregory Cathcart, 2nd Engineer Laboratory Services CFI Sound Services Provided by Monterey Post Productions Post Production Facilities The Post Group Soundcastle/Postmodern Videotape Supervision Jay Weinman Scott Williams Amblin Story Consultant Douglas Wood Assistant to Producer Kathryn Page Richard Freeman Racoon Keeper Kathryn Page Recording Administrator Leslie Lamers Mix Coordinator Richard Freeman Voice Over Asst. Erin Keller Production Assistants Gene DuBois Bobbie Page Dustin Foster Tom Pniewski John Morris Marcus Williams Animation Services Wang Film Productions President: James Wang Layout Supervisor: Peter Kirk Startoons Tod Carter Tony Cervone Tammy Daniel Biske Ron Fleischer Stan Fukuoka T.J. House Uttam Kumar Marty Lennon Chris McClenahan Kathy McClenahan Michael Medynsky John Morfoot Mark Sieka Jeff Siergey Neal Sternecky Rodney Whitham Production Manager Barbara J. Gerard Production Supervision Ken Duer Barbara Simon Dierks Liza Ann Warren Production Management Tim Sarnoff Executive in Charge of Production Jean MacCurdy Executive Producer Steven Spielberg ©1993 Warner Bros. A Time Warner Entertainment Company Amblin Entertainment Warner Bros. Television Distribution Warner Bros. Pictures A Time Warner Entertainment Company Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:Warner Bros. Television Distribution Category:End Credits